


To Clinch a Lifetime's Argument

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [20]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Fights, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Can you please tell me what’s going on?”“Now’s not the time. Just focus on what you’re doing.”“I’m trying to focus, but it’s not so easy when you...”“It’s not like you really care anyway.”





	To Clinch a Lifetime's Argument

**Title:** To Clinch a Lifetime’s Argument

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 2.210

**Prompt:[33\. Desperate plea](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Title’s from Sting’s “Fragile”.

 

_Well, that’s precious._

Hikaru scoffed, thinking that to himself.

He he hadn't been thrilled about the idea of that being the last concert, especially because he seemed to have taken this anniversary thing pretty hard.

In an ideal world, he would’ve liked to celebrate their tenth year of career at some quiet restaurant, eating like pigs and drinking like fishes.

They couldn’t very well do that. 

So he tried to just take it as any other concert and had fun like that; he usually got pretty excited at lives anyway.

Concert – at least the first half of it – had proceeded smoothly. They were more psyched than usual, and the whole atmosphere was nice.

Then, out of absolutely nowhere, Yuto had stopped talking to him.

It wasn’t like Hikaru paid too much attention to him, it was way too risky. But he couldn’t avoid noticing how his boyfriend was all smiles and laughter and a ridiculous amount of jumping, and then whenever he laid his eyes on him he looked like Hikaru was his sworn enemy.

He made an effort, then. He tried to get close to him, but when he got at least than three metres from him the younger always ran away, going to mess with one of their bandmates, mostly Keito or Yamada.

And Hikaru was starting to get pissed off.

Backstage, when they had barely one minute to get changed, he tried to understand what was going on, but he didn’t get much of a result.

“Can you please tell me what’s going on?” he hissed toward him, banging his elbow against a wall and wincing, tripping over his pants in result.

“Now’s not the time. Just focus on what you’re doing.” was the other’s reply, cold as it could be.

“I’m trying to focus, but it’s not so easy when you...”

“We’re back on, let’s try and get a grip!” he heard Yamada yell, and they had to rush back onstage.

“It’s not like you really care anyway.” Yuto managed to tell him, before running toward the stairs.

Really, really precious.

 

~

 

Hikaru didn’t know what it was.

He had been excited about the anniversary, a lot.

He still couldn’t believe they had reached such an important goal, that they were still together after all these years, having fun despite the ridiculous amount of work, and...

But he couldn’t explain what had happen; one moment Yabu was talking, thanking the fans and the JUMPs, and the next Hikaru was crying his eyes out.

And he tried to stop before it became too bad, but there was just no way he could. Too many feeling, too much nervousness. Just too much.

His friends looked surprised while he apologized to the fans and stuttered a few words of gratitude, before facing the other way and going on crying, hoping it was going to pass soon.

By the corner of the eye he saw Yabu look concernedly at him, and he waved a hand as to say it was nothing.

He tried to meet Yuto’s gaze, because he was sure that seeing some sort of understanding in his eyes would've helped him recovering faster.

But the younger wasn’t looking, and on purpose. And Hikaru then just tried to breathe through it and remind himself he was a professional, so he tried to dry his eyes up and faced the audience again, forcing a smile.

His boyfriend better have a very good reason for being such a jerk at such a time, or he wasn’t sure Yuto was going to be the only one severely pissed off that night.

 

~

 

“You should cut him some slack.”

Yuto knew exactly what Yabu was talking about, but he still decided to play it innocently.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

They were sitting at a table, having dinner after the end of the concert.

They were noisy enough to cover any conversation he and Kota could have; and, anyway, Yuto had carefully chosen a seat far enough from Hikaru.

“I'm talking about Hikaru and the way you’re acting toward him. It’s our anniversary, he’s clearly had some sort of nostalgic breakdown and the last thing he needs is for you to...”

“That’s none of your concern, is it?” Yuto interrupted him instinctively, save biting his tongue later. He had hardly ever spoke to Kota like that, and he couldn’t help feeling guilty. “I'm sorry.” he rushed to say, shrugging. “But you shouldn’t really be one to talk, right? I mean, not with the way _your_ boyfriend acts.” he grimaced, visibly irritated. “How do you do that?” he asked then.

Kota frowned, thinking about it and then opening his eyes wide in realization.

“Is that why you’re mad?” he asked, incredulous, and couldn’t help chuckling. “Come on Yutti. It’s fan service, and I shouldn’t be the one telling you that. And anyway, Hikaru and Kei are friends, they have always been. I don’t see why it should start making you worried now if they act a little overly friendly on stage.”

Yuto knew why it bothered him, but he rested his case: it was none of Kota’s concern.

By the corner of his eye he saw Hikaru looking at them, and he rushed to look at Yabu again, unwilling to give his boyfriend anything to go on.

“I'm sorry, Kota. I'm not saying I'm going to be mad at him forever, I'm just saying that right now I won’t take it. No matter how hard he cried.” he stressed.

Understanding that insisting wasn’t going to be of any use, Kota just patted his shoulder and got up, going back to sit next to Kei.

And Yuto looked at Inoo too, and his irritation grew.

He turned toward Yamada, who was clearly trying to beat some record and eating everything in his bowl in one go, and flicked his shoulder.

“Yama-chan?” he called him. “Can I ask you a big, big favour?”

 

~

 

Hikaru looked at Daiki nervously, while pacing up and down the room.

“Dare I ask what happened?” Arioka said, looking definitely uncomfortable.

The elder scoffed, and went sitting on the bed.

“Oh, you can ask. But you should ask Yuto, you know? And, once you know what the problem is, do you mind coming and tell me? Because at this point I don’t have a single clue.” he shook his head. “Seriously, I don’t know what I did to bring him to this. And I'm sorry he’s torn you from Ryosuke, it must be something really horrible if Ryo-chan’s agreed to this ridiculous thing.” he added.

Daiki chuckled, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. Yuto and Ryo are mates and all, you know? Yuto could've also told him he had a bad dream about you and Ryo would've accepted this all the same. Don’t count too much on his judgement over this.” he joked.

Hikaru grimaced.

“Well, I really don’t care. I...” he threw himself against the mattress, making an exasperated sound. “This is not how I had pictured tonight to go down, you know? I don’t know what it is, but this anniversary thing got to me. You’d think my boyfriend would've understood that, I think I gave a pretty good hint humiliating myself in front of the fans, crying like that. Don’t I at least deserve an explanation?”

Daiki went sitting next to him, patting his shoulder in a knowing way.

“If you want explanations and Yuto isn’t willing to come here and give them to you...” he let the sentence hanging, nodding toward the door.

“You just want Ryo-chan back.” Hikaru rolled his eyes, but he sat up. “Well, fine. I’ll go knock on their door then. I'm just hoping your boyfriend’s going to open, since I doubt mine will.”

“If he gives you a hard time, just tell him I have dessert. That’s bound to convince him.”

Hikaru thought it actually was a good idea, but he didn’t comment.

Sometimes, he truly envied how simple it was for other people.

 

~

 

“I don’t know, Hikka. I mean...”

Yamada hesitated, looking at Yuto, who was currently sitting on the bed and looking straight in front of him, a dead serious look on his face.

“Go, Yama-chan. This was stupid anyway.” he told his friend, wincing. “Thanks for trying anyway.”

Ryosuke took another look at the both of them, but he didn’t need any further persuasion to leave the room.

Hikaru was sure he was going to be pretty disappointed once realized Daiki didn’t have any sweets for him, but he was also sure Arioka was going to distract him somehow.

Again, he envied them.

He waited for the door to close behind Yamada’s back, and then he reached Yuto.

“That was incredibly childish of you.” he informed him. Whatever the reason why his boyfriend was mad at him, nothing prevented him from being just as mad, since it had come to this.

“Yes, it was.” Yuto surprisingly confirmed, still not looking at him.

Hikaru hesitated, then he sat next to him.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice more compliant now.

“No.” Yuto sighed, finally turning to look at him, but managing to do that only for a split second before throwing himself against the mattress, grabbing the pillow and bringing it over his head. “It’s all your fault!” he told him, his voice muffled.

“I want to hope so, I didn’t think you had asked Yamada to switch rooms for a pyjama party.” Hikaru said, ironically.

Yuto pulled up and glared at him.

“Don’t be smart, Hikaru. I'm still mad at you.” he pointed out, then sighed. “I just didn’t feel like talking to you, that’s why I asked Ryosuke to switch. You’re imposing, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Like hell I am! At some point tonight my boyfriend stopped talking to me, without caring how much I clearly needed him and how bad it made me feel, so I think I have all the rights to ask to make things clear.” he told him, arching an eyebrow; that seemed to make Yuto calm down a little.

“You cried.” he stated, grimacing. “Why? I’ve known you since forever, I think I can count on one hand the times I saw you cry.”

Hikaru felt uncomfortable, but that wasn’t going to prevent him from making things clear now.

“I don’t know. I mean, it was a whole mix of things. The anniversary, the atmosphere, and you ignoring me... well, I guess I had some pent up tension to let out. That’s all.” he muttered, trying to look as dignified as he could. He sighed then, sitting on the mattress next to him. “Now, will you do me the honour and tell me why all of a sudden you’ve decided you were mad at me? Please, we could stop talking forever if you wait for me to understand.” he asked, in a desperate plea to make things right. He wasn’t going to take any more silence from him, and he was ready to try and bribe him with sweets as well.

“Kei.” the younger said then, blushing a little when he did.

Hikaru opened his eyes wide, then he shook his head.

“Ye high, black hair, a pain in the ass. Think I know him. What did he do?” he joked, sounding a tad too sarcastic for Yuto’s liking, apparently.

“I told you already, stop trying to be funny. It’s not what Kei did. I mean, yes, it’s what he did as well, but you...” he made a frustrated sound, then crossed his arms. “Is it really necessary for the two of you to rub on each other like that during lives?” he hissed, starting to scratch his arms, incredibly uncomfortable.

“Rub on...” Hikaru mouthed. “No, I mean... it’s Kei, I…” he brought his hands to his head, massaging it counter-clockwise. “I can't believe this, Yuto. Please, tell me you didn’t really write this Greek tragedy over something so stupid as me and Kei being close on stage!” he said, hoping he was sounding threatening enough, a clear hint to how ridiculous he found the whole thing.

And Yuto actually blushed, which made him feel better.

Slightly.

“You can't really say it’s stupid if it bothers me so much, can you?” he tried to save himself, and from the confused look on Hikaru’s face he realized he had a shot at this.

“Look, Yutti...” Hikaru sighed. “I'm not saying I'm not sorry it bothered you. I'm just saying you’ve got nothing to worry about. I mean, me and Kei have been friends since forever, you can't come here now and ignore me and switch room just because...”

“Oh, come on!” Yuto interrupted him. “It’s not that. Fans all of a sudden have decided that somehow you and Kei click, so you indulge them. And I'm fine with that, I've done the same with...” he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

“With Yamada. You can say that, Yuto, it’s not like there’s someone alive who hasn’t noticed.” Yaotome sighed. “So? How are you and Ryosuke different from me and Kei?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Because the idea of me and Yama-chan is just ridiculous.”

The elder waited for him to go on, and when it didn’t happen he shifted, getting even closer to him.

“It’s not about what happens on stage, is it?” he asked, his voice softer all of a sudden. Yuto shook his head.

“It’s not.” he sighed. “Kota says it’s fan service and that the two of you are friends, and I get that. But...” he grimaced. “I dare anyone not to find Kei a menace. You know how he is.” he muttered.

And Hikaru burst out laughing, because he just couldn’t help it. Yuto didn’t seem to appreciate it much, but he didn’t say anything further.

“Yu.” Yaotome said, shaking his head. “Please, don’t give me that. I see that, you know. I see the way Kei acts, and I recognize it for what it is because it’s been under my nose for thirteen years now. It amuses him to be the biggest flirt in the whole world. So what? He does that for the fans’ sake, he does that because he wants to tease Kota and because he likes to confuse whomever he tries that with.” he shrugged. “But, like I said, I recognize it. He tries harder with me because he knows there’s no confusing me. Actually, it’s funny to see him put in so much of an effort.” he stretched out his arm, caressing Nakajima’s face. “I never thought it could possibly bother you, and I’ll tell him to cut it if it does. But Yutti, baby...” he smiled, bringing his face closer to the younger’s. “I never even thought about him like that. I don’t think about anyone except for you like that. I thought you knew that, after all this time.”

Yuto chewed on his lower lip, taking in what Hikaru had just told him.

It made sense, and he hated to admit that.

Perhaps, he had overreacted a little bit.

“Well, yeah.” he mumbled. “So that means you’re immune to his charms and all?” he said, trying to sound amused and failing miserably.

“If you ask me, he’s got none of those. He’s just creepy.” Hikaru replied. “And look at Kota. He’s the least relaxed person in the whole world. If even he manages to be at ease whenever Kei’s around me, that must mean there’s nothing to be worried about.” he pointed out.

Yuto seemed to think about it, and for a long while.

In the end, he snorted.

“Just kiss me, okay?” he muttered, hiding the desperate plea behind a fake annoyance, but Hikaru couldn’t find it in himself to point his finger at that.

“Not that you deserve it.” he commented though, then he leant down and pressed their lips together, letting the kiss go on long enough to almost forget the reason why they had been arguing in the first place.

Almost.

“I like that.” Yuto groaned when they parted. “Next time I decide I'm not speaking to you anymore, just do this. I'm sure I’ll forgive you right away.”

“I'm glad I compensate being such an awful boyfriend with being a great kisser.” Hikaru replied, sarcastic.

Yuto chuckled, shrugging.

“I'm sorry. I really am. For the whole mess about Kei and for not having... you know…” he paused, smiling. “Well, you cried.” he stated in the end.

“I did.” Hikaru confirmed, clenching his lips. “And not an ounce of comprehension from _my_ awful boyfriend.”

“I know, I'm terrible. I don’t even know why you’re still with me.” Yuto went along with that, but he actually looked guilty.

“Because you’re usually the crybaby, and I know how to deal with it. And because I like to give Yamada and Daiki a chance at some kinky sex. And...” he paused, smiling. “Because there’s no one else I will ever love as much as I love you. You idiot.”

That night had been weird; Yuto was usually the one crying, Hikaru was usually the jealous one, Yuto was the one usually ending up calling Hikaru an idiot.

But it was their anniversary, and Yuto was perfectly fine with mixing it up a little.

So he took the idiot and he took the love, and was content with it.


End file.
